En medio de la soledad
by Moony Weasley
Summary: Jasper y Leah son los miembros más solitarios de sus respectivos clanes, o al menos eso es lo que creen. Dos extraños que se cruzan para evitarse y odiarse. Drabbles –independientes- escritos para la comunidad 15drabbles. FINALIZADO!
1. Helado

**En medio de la soledad**

**Disclammer: Los personajes y marcas de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, afortunamente RPattz no lo es, así que puedo fantasear con él. **

**Nuevos Drabbles, ahora de Jasper/Leah para la comunidad 15drabbles del livejournal. Iba a ser un Jacon/Leah de nuevo, pero Jasper ganó mi corazón de alguna manera. No sé si a alguien le guste la pareja pero a mí sí, así que trataré de escribir de ellos. Por si a alguien le gusta, les aviso que voy a tratar de estar subiendo más rápido los capítulos a mi comunidad de Livejournal (el link lo encuentran en el profile, mi comunidad se llama debrayezz). De todos modos, sepan que no me olvido del fanfiction. Son cortitos porque no podemos pasar de las 500 palabras por relato. **

* * *

**Helado**

Siente miedo, mucho miedo, un miedo irracional que tiene toda la razón de ser y que nadie sería capaz de pedirte que no temieras. Todo el día tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y evitar la confrontación, sabía lo que podía pasar ¿por qué no lo hizo? No lo sabe.

Mucho tiempo lo único que había deseado era morirse, pero en ese instante la muerte la asustaba y prefería seguir viviendo aunque fuera con ese dolor en el pecho clavado como se supone les duele a todos a quienes les han roto el corazón.

Lo primero que supo fue que el vampiro la tenía aprisionada contra el suelo, trataba inútilmente de soltarle una mordida en el brazo para liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos son en vano, el neófito la agarra por el cuello y la alza a la altura de su rostro.

-Pequeño lobo no has dado pelea, es una lástima- se burla y le enseña sus colmillos

Leah está segura que le va a romper el cuello, todos están ocupados y por más que pide ayuda nadie se acerca. El vampiro cierra sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Lo que más tristeza le da es tener que morir transformada en una bestia peluda, si menos pudiera morir siendo una chica…

…No le dará gusto al chupasangre, tiene que dar pelea… Suelta un aullido profundo y solitario, comienza a ceder ante la falta de oxígeno…todo se torna gris y **helado**…sabe que está quedándose sin oxígeno...pasan varios segundos y de un momento a otro se siente que la presión en su cuello cede…el neófito la ha soltado…sabe que va a caer precipitadamente al suelo…

Tirada en el suelo y sin comprender qué ha sucedido abre los ojos, ante ella el menos de los Cullen ha atrapado al neófito que la estaba matando…y ahora se encarga de arrancarle la cabeza…

Leah tarda unos minutos en recuperarse de la impresión, respira hondo para tratar de volver a respirar con normalidad, se incorpora tratando que las patas no le tiemblen y la hagan caer…su salvador ha terminado con el neófito, la voltea a ver de reojo y asiente rápidamente antes de volver a la acción…

Se da cuenta que no conoce el nombre de ese Cullen, ni se molestará en averiguarlo…es demasiado embarazoso que su salvador haya sido un chupasangre… ella también se incorpora a la batalla…no vayan a decir que es una inútil cobarde…


	2. Revista

**En medio de la soledad**

**Disclammer: Los personajes y marcas de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, afortunamente RPattz no lo es, así que puedo fantasear con él.**

* * *

****

**Revista**

Desde que se unieron para acabar con los neófitos, Jasper siempre ha sentido desagrado por la chica que acompaña a la manada. A diferencia de todos los demás humanos con lo que se había cruzado en su larga eternidad, esa chica es como un radio con estática para él, no logra captar la frecuencia exacta de lo que siente. Siempre a la defensiva, siempre alerta. Le hacía sentirse perturbado, era un enígma.

Y ahora, ese enigma tiene nombre, Leah Clearwater. Leah quien ya formaba de alguna manera parte de sus vidas y parte del escenario de la sala de los Cullen. Porque aunque a regañadientes, Leah ahí está esperando a su alpha con la cara de fastidio y de asco característico en ella.

-Dale una oportunidad- le susurra Esme al pasar a su lado, Jasper asiente por complacerla, su madre adoptiva sabe leer las emociones de maneras en las que él no es capaz

Jasper la ha estado observando desde el otro lado de la sala oculto entre los escalones, trata de enfocarse a sentir las vibraciones que emanan del cuerpo de la chica lobo, todo es inútil. No entiende si está tensa o relajada.

Esme se acerca amable hacia Leah y le ofrece una revista para que se distraiga en lo que espera, Jasper siente cómo la pequeña morena vibra y su corazón se acelera…y de un momento a otro se relaja, como si nada hubiese sucedido. La chica le niega de manera grosera a Esme el ofrecimiento de la revista, pero Esme ni se inmuta y le sonríe, se aparta dejándola de nuevo sola en la inmensidad de la sala.

Leah desafiante voltea hacia donde se encuentra oculto Jasper, no dice nada pero él sabe que lo observa, ahora están en igualdad de condiciones, observándose sin necesidad de mirarse. Vuelve a hacer un esfuerzo por sentirla, llega a sentir músculos tensos, estómago revuelto e incluso un pequeño tic en el labio superior…cree que lo ha logrado, ha logrado sentir a la licántropo…pero antes de lanzarse a festejar se da cuenta que lo que ha sentido son sus mismas emociones….él es quien suda en frío tratando de enfocarse en ella.

Leah sin disimulo deja escapar una risita de superioridad. No es posible que ella sepa lo que ocasiona en él ¿o sí?. De todas formas, a Jasper nunca le ha agradado Leah, y ahora que comienza a conocerla sabe que empieza a odiarla.


	3. Sonrisa

**Título**: En medio de la soledad  
**Fandom:**Twilight  
**Personajes: ****J**asper/Leah  
**Tabla:** Básica

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Después de tantos lustros de tener su poder aún no logra controlarlo del todo.

Sentía que Alice estaba inquieta y el no lograba tranquilizarla, sentía el capricho de Bella por conservar una criatura que la estaba matando, y sentía la angustia de Edward pero no podía lidiar con ella.

Ante tanta confusión lo único que le quedaba era pasar tiempo solo, incluso quería huir….

Sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando en medio de un claro vio un lobo gris, por el tamaño supuso de quien se trataba. Otra persona que lo atormentaba, seguía sin entender porque no podía sentir lo que ella sentía y peor aún, claramente entendía que la chica era un alma atormentada.

Pensaba seguir de largo cuando la loba claramente identificó el aroma a frío y comenzó a gruñir y chillar. Pensó que lo mejor era dar la cara antes de que atacara o llamara a su manada.

-Soy yo- anunció plantándose frente a la loba gris

Leah lo reconoció en seguida pero no dejó de mostrar sus colmillos. _Todo en orden, es uno de ellos,_ le informó a Seth que debía estar a unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda.

_¿Quién es?,_ preguntó Seth interesado

_El que tiene cara de sufrimiento constante_, comunicó Leah y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero sin dejar de mostrar los colmillos. El vampiro dijo dos largos pasos para seguir su camino, pero de repente pareció cambiar de idea y se detuvo bruscamente.

_Jasper,_ comunicó Seth con entusiasmo

_¿A mí que me importa cómo se llama_? _Nunca me ha gustado que siempre me mira como si intentara desifrarme,_ contestó Leah de mala gana, molesta de que el vampiro no se hubiera largado

Jasper se había detenido en seco, como siempre al no sentir emoción o respuesta alguna de Leah le había dado una idea. La miró fijamente, la loba claramente se molestó y le gruñó.

-Ahora entiendo la diferencia- dijo en voz alta con el propósito de aclarar sus propios pensamientos

_Seth creo que estás a punto de quedarte sin uno de tus amigos chupasangres, _amenzó Leah y lanzó un aullido molesta. ¿Por qué no se largaba de una condenada vez?

Jasper cerró los ojos como si ello le permitiera concentrarse a profundidad. Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, podía sentir las emociones de todos pero no entenderlas por eso se hallaba tan molesto. Con la chica lobo todo era más fácil, ella era clara en mostrar lo que sentía por eso no tenía la necesidad de sentirla.

Sabía que estaba molesta y que odiaba su presencia ahí.

_Leah ¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó Seth preocupado de que su hermana cumpliera la amenzana

_Parece que la sanguijuela ha perdido la cabeza_, respondió Leah confundida

_¿Qué sucede?_ Volvió a preguntar Seth

Pero Leah ya no fue capaz de responderle con palabras, la siguiente imagen que compartió con su hermano fue la escena en la que Jasper la miraba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

* * *

**NOTA: Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir resiviendo porque así me doy una idea de qué seguir escribiendo. Chics si alguien sigue la historia les comunico que en mi livejournal ya voy unas viñetas adelantadas, el motivo es porque me es más fácil actualizar en el livejournal y me hes más fácil responder a sus comentarios. El link está en mi biografía de autor donde dice HOMEPAGE. **


	4. Luna

Estos drabbles forman parte de la tabla básica que escribo para 15drabbles -comunidad en el livejournal-.

* * *

****

-LUNA-

¿Por qué me sigues?- preguntó enfadada al regresar a su forma humana

Como respuesta sólo escuchó el viento soplar más fuerte y unos cuantos grillos que entonaban sus canciones.

-Al menos podrías ocultarte mejor- dijo dirigiéndose al árbol desde donde Jasper la observaba

-No intento ocultarme- le respondió brincando de una rama a otra quedando en un claro del obscuro bosque, Leah quedó embobada con lo perfecta que parecía su piel bajo la luz de la luna

-Ya van varias noches mientras patrullo- dijo Leah observándolo retadora- Me sigues en la noche, ¿te lo han ordenado?

-No- dio por toda respuesta Jasper

-O me lo explicas o te juro que…

-Es sólo que quiero comprobar una teoría- le dijo cortante

-¿Qué teoría?

-Creo que no puedo leer tus estados de ánimo porque eres fácil de entender- le respondió, y claramente la respuesta la dejó confundida y más molesta, ella no se dio cuenta pero al dejar de ser lobo estaba completamente desnuda lo que ayudaba mejor a entender cómo se sentía, en esos momentos su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente y los puños los cerraba con violencia

-Vaya interfiero con los súper poderes del vampiro- se burló Leah pero cierto orgullo se notaba en su voz- Me causa gracia que a seres tan repulsivos se les otorguen poderes

-También me causa gracia que ustedes no necesitan la luz de la luna llena para convertirse en lobos- puntualizó Jasper e hizo una larga pausa- O dejar de serlo- agregó al fin

Leah pareció notar que estaba desnuda, porque discretamente bajo la mirada para observar su cuerpo. No dijo nada más, ni se sonrojó. Solo dio la media vuelta.

-Deja de seguirme- le dijo antes de volver a ser el pequeño lobo gris.

* * *

NOTA: Esta vez actualizo con menos retardo XDDD...Ya tengo como otros cinco drabbles de Leah y Jasper, no sé porque pero me está gustando MUCHO la pareja...tal vez no quede tan bien escrito pero lo hago más para desahogar todas las ideas que tengo de la pareja. Muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan review, si tú lees y te gusta esto o no te gusta sería bueno recibir tu comentario, va?

Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. Pervertido

Gracias a que encontré unas viñetas perdidas de ésta historia que tenía por el LJ desde hace mucho.

**Son dos bastante cortitas, ubicadas en el periodo de Breaking Dawn. **

Se las comparto y con ello doy por concluído mi aportación en el fandom de Twilight. Espero lo disfruten. Leer reviews siempre es bien agradecido.

* * *

**Pervertido**

En cierta manera era algo divertido.

Ella estaba ahí discutiendo con él, acerca de si deben o no utilizar la ropa y las comodidades que les ofrece Esme.

Jasper sabe que Jacob tiene la batalla perdida contra Leah incluso antes de que inicie. Ella no va a ceder.

Los argumentos que da ella son válidos.

Pero eso no es lo gracioso de la escena.

Lo gracioso es que mientras discuten Jacob no deja de tener la típica reacción que tantas veces ha sentido Jasper en casi todos los adolescentes.

Dilatación de pupilas, se abren los poros, la sangre comienza a recorrer el cuerpo con fuerza mientras las venas y arterias se contraen, el pulso se acelera, los sentidos se van poniendo alerta. En otras palabras, se está excitando.

El típico adolescente que hasta cierto grado es un pervertido, y se excita cuando el objeto de su interés ofrece resistencia.

Jasper podría apostar lo que fuera a que Jacob está pensando una de esas tantas veces que la ha observado desnuda después de dejar de ser lobos. Después de todo ese es un cuerpo digno de mirar.

* * *

**Verde**

-Espera un momento- le dijo a Jasper mientras entre sombras se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Edward y Bella y lo dejaba sólo en medio del bosque.

Jasper como siempre no hizo más preguntas. Sabía que con el tiempo Alice le diría porque tenían que huir como perros despavoridos.

A lo lejos vio como la silueta de un venado se ocultaba detrás de un verde arbusto. Cosa rara, pensó, no estaban tan adentro del bosque y esas no eran horas para toparse con un venado. Sin embargo, no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Sabía que junto a Alice le deparaban varias horas en las que no podría cazar.

De un salto certero y mortal acabó con el venado y se dispuso a tomar hasta la última gota de su sangre.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando divisó otra silueta, pensó en que a Alice tampoco le caería mal un poco de sangre antes de iniciar el viaje. Tomó impulso para atacar a la criatura sin darse tiempo de notar que no era un venado.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó una chica

El grito sacó de su ensimismamiento a Jasper, entre sus brazos tenía aprensada a la quelite, tenía su mandíbula cerca de su cuello, estuvo a nada de clavarle los colmillos. Debajo del olor a licántropo su sangre lo llamaba.

-¡SUELTAME, ESTUPIDO CHUPASANGRE!- le repetía

En los gritos de Leah no se escuchaba miedo sino cólera e indignación, se retorcía con fuerza debajo de los brazos del vampiro. Tardó medio minuto pero Jasper logró controlarse y soltar a la chica.

Leah retrocedió unos pasos, se frotaba los brazos y no perdió tiempo en mirarlo con repulsión.

-Lo siento, perdí el control

-Tú y toda tu gente debería de desaparecer- cada palabra iba cargada de odio

Jasper apenado alzó la mirada, pero se fijó que Leah ya no lo miraba a él sino observaba con tristeza el cadáver del venado que yacía detrás de él.

-Eres un….- aseveró Leah dando la media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera marcharse y sin saber porqué Jasper la sujetó del brazo. Leah se giró sorprendida, pero no dejaba de mirarlo desafiante.

Jasper sentía la necesidad de decirle algo, confirmarle que él también se consideraba un monstro y que debía desaparecer. Pero algo extraño sucedió.

Leah alzó su mano su mano con sigilo, como hipnotizada, posó su dedo sobre la comisura del labio de Jasper, éste notó que su rostro aún estaba salpicado por la sangre del venado. Fueron unos breves instantes pero Leah lo tocó.

Sin decir más retiró su mano del rostro de Jasper.

El vampiro la soltó incapaz de verla a los ojos.

Leah se marchó sin decir una palabra.

FIN


End file.
